Alchemic 5
by orion2166
Summary: Five new State Alchemists are at War, but with who and why?
1. Chapter 1

-1This is when Edward comes back after he meets Rose and has found out that the homunculi are trying to make a Philosopher's stone. Five random alchemists were sent to Lieutenant Mustang's division.

Mustang opens the door. "Welcome to my office. I notice we are still missing someone," he smirked. "Okay, tell me your rank, name, and profession. First, you." He continues, pointing at the man in front of him.

"Major Mitch Zepherix, thievery."

"Next."

"Major Kazuma Ryun, profession marksmanship."

"Okay, next."

"Major Aria Paiz, toxins."

"Last but not least- me, Major Orion Lenox, master of defense and hand to hand combat."

"That's good. Alright then, who is your leader of the group? I need to give the mission specs to one person." Mustang sighs.

"I am!" somebody exclaimed.

Mustang, confused, says, "Wait- you can't be the leader, you're blind!"

"So, I'm not _that_ worthless!" exclaimed Orion.

"Okay, fine, damn it. If you want it like that," Mustang presses the intercom, speaking into it, "Hawkeye come in and hand them their first mission."

The door opens and Hawkeye comes in. "Here you go." As she's walking to hand the letter to Orion he walks up and gropes Aria.

"You pervert! Damn it!" she yells, furious.

"Shit! You would never hit a blind guy, right?"

Aria whacks Orion in the middle of the forehead, forgetting about everyone else. "Yeah right, you freaking pervert!"

Mustang clears his throat. "Are you guys done yet?"

"I think so, but _damn_ that hurt. Good thing is that it was all worth it…"

Aria slaps him again. "Pervert!"

There's a knock at the door. "Come in!" Mustang calls, "Oh, it's you Fullmetal. And hello Alphonse."

"What, the Fullmetal alchemist? I'm your biggest fan!" Orion says, feeling around. "Oh, there you are. I never thought you would be this short."

"Who in the hell are you calling short?! I'm going to kill you, damnit!"

"Hahaha! Just kidding, just kidding." exclaimed Orion. "Wait, what's that sound? It sounds like a cat. Wait, no…it's over here." Orion says, starting to walk towards Alphonse.

"Wait, no! Don't get any closer!" blurted Alphonse.

"Meow, meow, meow…" an echoing cat is heard, coming from Alphonse.

"I have to go talk to my brother, sorry Colonel Bastard." Ed grumbles, dragging Alphonse out.

"That's fine runt." Mustang calls after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is when Edward comes back after he meets Rose and has found out that the homunculi are trying to make a Philosopher's stone. Five random alchemists were sent to Colonel Mustang's division.

Knock, Knock "I wonder who that can be?" blurted Orion.

"Come in" said mustang. A woman, walked into the room, she had a whip on her hip and a knife on her other hip.

"I guess this the 5th member of the group"

"It's you" Orion shouted as he ran towards her

BAM

She raised her foot, and kicked him straight into the face, Orion fell "Ouch you bitch why the hell did you kick me?"

"Orion shut up you pervert you damn well know why!"

Mustang sighed, "Okay back it up you two," Mustang turned to the new comer, "I never got your name, rank, and specialty?" as Kazuma tried to help Orion up from the floor.

"Oh yeah I am Major Miharu **Saseko**my specialty is the blade." Miharu saluted Mustang and turned to Orion glaring.

"I can't help it, I just love women"

"So, I love them to but I don't have to try to grope them when you see them you pervert!!!"

"Fuck off I do what I want to do, if you don't like that than stop me I can take your ass to the curb!!" exclaimed Orion

"Bring it on!" Kazuma suddenly was on his feet ready for a challenge.

Mustang surveyed his new men,

Orion was about 5' 8" and mostly muscle, he had black short cut hair, and brown eyes. Kazuma, was the tallest, and looked like a bear. He had blond hair and blue eye, the other was covered in an eye patch. Miharu was the shortest at about 5' 4" and had brown hair in a pony tail down to her waist. She had blue eyes and glasses. Aria was also 5' 8" and had shoulder length brown hair; she had a bow staff around her back, and a stern look. Mitch was about 6 ft even, he had a knife at his waist, and a rather large back pack that was filled to the brim, fit to burst. His hair was black and just like Fullmetal's, he also had brown eyes.

"Damn it I'm not running a circus around here in my office, if you want to fight then take it out side" Mustang Shouted!

"Hey Mitch, do you have the key the combat ground, the one out back, you have it? You know the one that Fullmetal and Flame fought in."

Mitch smirked, "Yeah, why?"

"Let's take this out side." smirked Orion.

Orion, Mitch, and Kazuma walked out of Mustang's room.

"Where in the hell are they going, damn it Hawkeye come with me" as Mustang and Hawkeye started walking after them.

Out side

Orion was standing in front of his two comrades, "Okay here are the rules: no killing and when your done yell uncle, Mitch your referee"

"Ok," said Mitch as he started to walk slowly away

"On your mark get set go!!!"

As that was said, Kazuma and Orion charged, and Mustang, Hawkeye, Miharu and Aria came through the door they had left ajar.  
FOOM

A stream of fire came shooting between Kazuma and Orion. Mustang stood with his gloved hand stretched outward towards his new subordinates.

"Wait this is not allowed we are at war damn it!!!" blurted Mustang

"Fuck you, you wet match!!" exclaimed Mitch, walking over to Mustang with a hungry look on his face.

"What did you call me" Mustang pulls his hand over to Mitch.

Snap "What in the hell, why did it not work?" Mustang looked down, his gloves were gone! "Where the fuck are my gloves?"

"Oh that's right" Mitch reaches his hands down his pockets ""are you looking for these?" Mitch was holding a pair of white gloves with red markings on the back.

"You bastard, Hawkeye kill him now" yelled Mustang

Hawkeye upholsters her pistol, points at Mitch, pulls the trigger, and nothing happens "What, where did my magazine go?"

"Looking for this" she looked up at Mitch who was waving around a magazine.

"Bastard" Hawkeye pulls a second pistol from her bra.

Mitch stepped back, a look of fear on his face, "Oh crap"

As Hawkeye pulled the trigger the gun falls apart.

"Oh yeah I never knew what one screw can do to a gun" as Mitch was holding a screw.

"How in the hell did you get into my bra" as Hawkeye fell to the ground blushing and in tears.

"You bustard you never make a woman cry" screamed Miharu as she pulls out her whip with a keychain of vials on the end of the handle. Transmuting the metal on the inside, the metal powder formed a nine inch knife on the end of the whip.

"Oh fuck run Mitch run" screamed Orion and Kazuma.

Mitch started running the other way "I'm running, I'm running damn it"

"You better run you perverted slug" yelled Miharu as she started to laugh

"What did you call me you bitch?"

"Oh damn she shouldn't have done that, she shouldn't have made him mad" whispered Orion

Mitch clapped his hands, the transmutation circles on them glowed, and his legs suddenly sprouted spikes where the toes were moments before.

"Hey Kazuma can you disarm them?" whispered Orion

"Yeah" as Kazuma pulls out a gun, he lifted up his eye patch, reveling an auto mail eye. Using it he focused onto Mitch's legs and Miharu's whip.

"Hurry dude!" yelled Orion,

"I got it, I got it!"

BANG

Mitch's auto mail blew into pieces, and Miharu's whip shot out of her hand.

"Gotcha, ha, gotcha good!" blurted Kazuma.

Miharu walked over to Kazuma and slapped him in the face, "MORON, now who is going to fix his auto mail, HUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fuck, never really thought that far."

TBC


End file.
